


仓库里的兔子

by darkpearl1945



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpearl1945/pseuds/darkpearl1945





	仓库里的兔子

裴珍映把黄旼炫带到无人的仓库里锁上门，拉起黄旼炫的手亲切地喊了一声“旼炫哥”就把头往黄旼炫的胸前靠。

黄旼炫宠溺地笑着，看着眼前粘人的小甜豆，摸了摸他的头，从袋子里拿出一个兔耳装饰戴在他的头上。

裴珍映的头上骤然多出了两个白色长耳朵，“不要啦！”裴珍映嘟起了嘴巴，用兔子一样灵动的眼神抬头看着黄旼炫。

黄旼炫觉得他这个样子着实可爱得很，便宠溺地捏了捏他的脸颊。“听话哦，裴珍映君，你戴着这个很可爱。”

“我为什么要听你话？你又不爱我。”裴珍映瞪了黄旼炫一眼，撇了撇嘴表达不屑。

“是的。那又怎么样呢？”黄旼炫耸了耸肩。

裴珍映没有把兔耳装饰脱下来，“算了。”

裴珍映蹲下身来，脱下黄旼炫的裤子就把黄旼炫的性器往嘴里吞吐，舒服得黄旼炫长吁一口气。空气中弥漫着情欲的气氛，在黄旼炫身下的裴珍映因为头上的一双耳朵活像一只会跳的小兔子，而他就在自己身下吞吐着自己的性器，有一种吞云吐雾的感觉。快感传来，黄旼炫按了按裴珍映的头，把自己的性器顶住了裴珍映的喉咙，噎得裴珍映不小心掉下了眼泪。

“诶，旼炫哥，你好坏。”裴珍映露齿微笑说。

“是你先使坏的。”黄旼炫向前顶了一下裴珍映的喉咙。

“你多欺负我一点没问题的。”裴珍映笑弯了眼睛。

“裴珍映君，你爱我吗？”黄旼炫笑着问道。

“不爱哦。”裴珍映笑了笑说，“因为不爱，所以才可以这样和你做这些事情嘛。”

“原来是这样哦。”黄旼炫还是笑着，表情一如既往地宠溺，态度没有什么变化。

黄旼炫在裴珍映的口中射了精，才把性器拔出来。黄旼炫拍了拍裴珍映的头，像是安抚一只宠物般，“做得好哦，裴珍映君。”

“呜呜呜，我又不是你的家畜。你侮辱我。”裴珍映把口中的精液用纸巾吐掉，伸手往头上打了黄旼炫的手背一下。

黄旼炫把兔尾巴装饰戴在裴珍映腰后。此时，裴珍映整个人看上去诱人得很。他头上是长长的兔耳朵，腰后是兔尾巴，整个人就是秀色可餐。

黄旼炫狠狠地把裴珍映推倒在地上，“啊！”地板硌得裴珍映背脊生痛，头也撞到了墙上，仓库中旁边的货物砸了下来，砸得裴珍映满身都是。“痛！”

黄旼炫将他的不适完全无视掉，大力地按住裴珍映在硬地板上就骑在他的身上，在裴珍映白皙的颈项上落下亲吻与啮咬。“呜呜呜。”裴珍映发出了叫声，但黄旼炫充耳不闻。黄旼炫一路往下，咬住了裴珍映的乳头，疯狂地舔舐，“嗯……”害得裴珍映呻吟出了声，浑身颤抖。

货物砸在裴珍映的身上，裴珍映艰难地甩了甩身子把货物甩在地上。黄旼炫低头在裴珍映的肚子上落下一串吻痕，用舌头舔裴珍映的大腿舔得他发出连串的呻吟声。“嗯……嗯……嗯……”黄旼炫突然抽了一下裴珍映的屁股，“啊！”裴珍映叫出了声。

裴珍映一脸无辜的表情，精致的小脸上一双眼睛显得尤为无辜，脖子以下全是黄旼炫留下的痕迹，被解开的衣服底下是无限春光，兔耳朵和兔尾巴还是那样活泼，货物铺陈在腿上。“好过分，我不要，讨厌，旼炫哥，住手。”裴珍映流下了求饶的眼泪。

“现在轮不到你说停了，你撩起来的火你自己熄灭。”黄旼炫将裴珍映的手放在自己灼手硬挺的性器上，吓得裴珍映一脸退缩。黄旼炫凑过去咬住了裴珍映的耳朵，手指伸入裴珍映的后穴做扩张，“不要……旼炫哥……不要……”裴珍映的性爱终止请求无济于事，黄旼炫不会停下。

货物全都被黄旼炫踢到了一边。当扩张做好了，黄旼炫将性器插入到裴珍映的体内，不给裴珍映适应的工夫便大力地抽送起来。“啊啊啊啊啊！”裴珍映疼得尖叫，撕裂的后穴渗出了鲜血，黄旼炫不但没有怜惜之意，反而更加的兴奋，越发卖力地在裴珍映的体内前后抽插横冲直撞。

“我生气了，你对我一点儿尊重也没有，你羞辱我，我讨厌你。”裴珍映气得用拳头往黄旼炫身上打，不过因为他现在很累所以他的拳头使不上什么力气。

“我喜欢这样对你，怎么着？”黄旼炫把他往自己身上打的拳头推开。

“好痛……好痛……”裴珍映眼角挂着眼泪，令黄旼炫振奋，虐待裴珍映的快感与裴珍映身体给予他的快感将他带上高潮。裴珍映也感受到了舒服的感觉，痛苦并快乐着的感觉。

黄旼炫将精液尽数射在了裴珍映体内，让裴珍映的身体蔓延着黄旼炫精液的味道。接着，黄旼炫又抓住裴珍映的手在自己的性器上套弄再高潮了一次，这次，他把精液全部射在了裴珍映的脸上。

事后，黄旼炫把裴珍映抱了起来丢到了浴室里让他自己洗澡，黄旼炫自己洗了个澡就走了。


End file.
